Forgotten Orphans
Members Dairei Senju Arisa History This team was formed immediately after the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha, although the team only had intentions of leaving Konoha, Dairei Senju had plans on getting stronger while away from the village so he could later combat with the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki and "avenge" his parents. Appearing as if they left the village, Dairei and Arisa initially were hiding in one of the neighboring forests waiting to intercept ninja on a mission. Dairei told Arisa they were getting back at the Third Hokage for not telling them who released the Nine-Tails and where it was stored after the attack, he also specifically waited to intercept a group of ninja where at least one of them bore the sharingan. Killing all of the ninja on their way out of the village and awakening and retrieving the mangekyo sharingan from an unnamed Uchiha, Dairei and Arisa left for Takigakure, where she implanted the sharingan in his eyes. Years later after mastering the sharingan and becoming much stronger, Dairei awakened the rinnegan while sparring alongside Arisa. Dairei would manipulate the leader of Takigakure, thus becoming the leader himself, after Arisa almost perfected her Magnet Release techniques, they were approached by a masked man who asked them to join his organization in trade for information about the nine-tails jinchūriki. While in the Akatsuki, Dairei and Arisa would go on the recruit new teammates and retrieve jinchūriki to extract their tailed beast. When asked by the masked man to retrieve the tailed beast residing in Takigakure, Fū, Dairei refused, stating he wouldn't save her nor would he go out to retrieve her, showing he still had respect for the village that helped take care of him and Arisa. After retrieving eight of the nine tailed beasts, the Akatsuki was reduced to four final members, Dairei, Arisa, Zetsu, and the masked man. Dairei made it clear to the two latter members that he didn't want them to get in his way of fighting the nine-tails jinchūriki before invading Konoha alongside Arisa. Before the fight ensued, Dairei found out the nine-tails jinchūriki was his own brother, Yurei Senju, who he had believed to have died along with their parents during the attack. Flustered and angered, he decided to go along with his plans due to him still feeling its his brother's fault since he was the jinchūriki. Before dying, he was moved by his brother's words and remembered his father's preachings to him when he was younger, Dairei used a technique to bring back to full strength all of those in the village he hurt and killed. Arisa would later go on to tell Yurei that she would follow his ideals and if he should ever need her she'd be in Takigakure. Trivia • When the masked man went looking for Dairei's body he was unable to find it due to Arisa actually burying the body in Konoha alongside his parents instead of taking it to Takigakure. • It was shown that Dairei and Arisa both had deep feelings for each other when they agreed to start a family of their own after completing their missions. • When Dairei was reincarnated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Arisa voiced her displeasure stating she went through "hell and high water" losing him once. • It was also later revealed to Yurei by Arisa that she had a miscarriage of Dairei's baby not too long before joining the Akatsuki. • After being trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyome, Arisa dreamed of having a family with Dairei and visiting both of their families back in Konoha.